Various appliances and machines for shampooing hair and scalp treatment have been proposed heretofore, but these for the most part were devices to be used in beauty salons and tonsorial parlors needing special chairs for the users. These bearing large and complex having many electrical apparatuses for temperature control of water, timing of the cycles, the opening and closing of water valves, etc. The present device being a portable light weight self-contained shampooer having its own back support needing now special chair. Use any place in the home where two special screws are placed to support it, and after use taken down and stored until next use.